


Holy Mary

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Catholicism, Nuns, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: Sean and Daniel seek refuge from the storm.*** THIS WORK IS A COMMISSION. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PLEASE EMAIL ME AT LILYMACOWAN@GMAIL.COM ***Commission by: baby-prince-oppa on Tumblr





	Holy Mary

Nothing ever seemed to go right for these two, not after what had happened to their father. Not after he had been murdered by a bastard cop for no reason other than being there. Not after they were forced to go on the run, to hide from the police that was so desperate to have them both incarcerated or killed, whichever was easier to do to the two little Mexican boys. And especially not now, as the freezing rain poured violently against their exposed heads, lightning striking frighteningly close to them.

“Shit!” Sean exclaimed, pulling his little brother closer to him. “Come on Daniel, we’re going to have to move quicker if we’re going to find safe shelter for the night. We can’t be out here during this storm, it’s too dangerous.”

Daniel pouted. “I can’t, my feet hurt too bad…” He whined, dragging his feet across the ground as Sean continued to pull him farther. “We’ve been walking all day!”

“Come on  _ enano _ , you know you can’t do this,” Sean said, scanning his surroundings for possible shelter. “We have to keep moving, okay? We’ll be able to rest once we find somewhere safe. And dry.”

Daniel continued to pout, but he finally complied, picking up his pace to match Sean’s.

Their situation seemed hopeless. Even at 16, Sean wasn’t mature or well-off enough to take care of a terrified, 9-year-old kid in the regular world, let alone in a dark forest as a storm raged around them. As they moved farther and farther into the darkness, Sean lost more and more hope, feeling more and more lost, both in their quest for shelter and in their larger quest for life. 

And then, there was a light.

Sean’s eyes widened as he noticed it, pulling on Daniel’s hand. They walked towards it.

As they moved closer, Sean’s hope returned as he realized what it was.

A church.

A small lamp hung outside of the church’s doors, lighting their path. In the soft light of the lamp, a small golden cross shone brightly. The church itself wasn’t grandiose or beautiful, instead, it was rather quaint, but it was something even more important to the two boys: safety. 

“Daniel, hurry,” Sean said, pulling him farther along. “Look, we’re almost there!”

By the time they had made it to the church doors, the two were sopping wet and completely out of breath, both from fear and from running. It took them a while to finally catch their breath.

Sean aggressively rapped his knuckles across the door, desperately hoping that someone would be able to let the two of them in, to offer them a safe haven. God, this was their only hope, they needed someplace warm, someplace dry,  _ someplace _ safe to stay for the night.

Almost immediately, the door opened.

Daniel clung closer to Sean’s side.

In the doorway, a kind looking woman in nun’s wear stood, a concerned expression painted on her face. “Oh dear children, look at you! What brings you here at such an hour on such a night?”

Breathlessly, Sean moved to speak. “Please,” He breathed, leaning against the door frame. “We need shelter from the storm.”

The woman gasped lightly, moving so that the children could see inside. “Oh, you poor things, please, do come inside.”

The words had barely left her mouth before Daniel darted inside, tracking mud, leaves, sticks, and various other parts of the forest inside. Water dripped from the both of them, leaving the room in a state of disarray. 

Sean looked up at the nun apologetically. “I’m sorry, we-”

The nun raised one hand with a gentle smile. “No need to apologize, young one.” She said, silencing the boy. “First, let’s focus on getting you both dry and warm.”

Sean smiled gratefully, stepping into the church.

It had been a very long time since the two of them had stepped into a church. Even though they were a Catholic family, their father had never made them actually go to church when they were growing up. After all, all of the Catholic churches in town all catered to the American-centric idea of Catholicism, so their Spanish traditions were often unwelcome anyways. Here, Sean wasn’t even sure where to begin.

Without another word, the nun led them to the back of the church. In normal circumstances, Sean would be afraid, but the nun seemed to be trustworthy enough. She didn’t seem like the type to hurt anyone, let alone two children. And besides, even if Sean had been afraid, he was too cold at that point to not accept her offer to help. What other choice did they have?

Daniel stayed close to Sean’s side.

“Here.” The nun said, offering the two of them some dry clothing. “I’m afraid that’s all we currently have that might fit you, but it’s dry and will keep you warm.”

Sean smiled his grateful smile once again, accepting the clothing. “Thank you, we owe you.” 

The nun waved the comment off. “Nonsense, you don’t owe me a thing, dear.” She said, closing the lid of the bin she had just taken the clothes from. “What good is a church if it does not help those in need?” She smiled softly.

Once she had turned her back, the two quickly changed. Once the wet clothes were off their bodies, they immediately stopped shivering, already feeling warmer.

“Here, let me take these.” The nun said, taking their wet clothing. “I’ll get these dried for you both, alright? Now, you two run along to the chapel and I’ll get a fire started. You’re going to need all the warmth you can get so you don’t catch a cold.”

The two boys immediately complied, running off to the first room of the building. Candles lit the room, but the fireplace was yet to be ablaze. The nun wasn’t far behind, following with a lighter and some fire starters.

As soon as the fire was lit, Daniel fell asleep. It was late after all, and he had been awake for a very long time, so it was no surprise that he immediately fell asleep at the first sign of comfort. Noticing this, the nun fetched him a pillow and blanket, giving him more comfort to sleep in.

As the nun sat back down, Sean smiled at her. “Thank you, for everything.” He said, looking at Daniel’s sleeping face. “I don’t know what we would have done without your help.”

The nun moved closer to him, sitting directly next to him in the pew. “I’m only doing what God would want of me.” She said, her now comforting smile still painted on her lips. “If we do not help those in need, are we truly good people?”

Sean looked down at the floor in front of him.

“My dear, is there something bothering you?” She asked, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. “You look... tense.”

Sean shook his head. “No, nothing’s really bothering me, it’s just…” He sighed, placing his head in his hands. “I’m just worried about some stuff. It’s hard to explain.”

She smiled. “Well, God is always willing to lend an ear. Perhaps you could try speaking to him?”

Sean paused, taking a moment to think about it. He had never really tried praying, he didn’t even know it was a thing he could do. He really only knew the basics from listening to his father pray at night before… Well, he didn’t really want to think about that now. He wasn’t sure if that was something he even wanted to do.

Then, looking at Daniel’s sleeping face, his mind was made up for him.

Sean nodded. “Okay, I think I’ll do that.”

The nun smiled, rising to her feet. “I think I’ll leave you alone with Him, then.” And with that, she left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Sean moved to his knees, clasping his hands together like he had seen his father do a million times. He hadn’t thought about God for a long time. He hoped that He would listen.

“Uh, hello, dear Heavenly Father…” He said, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry if I don’t do this quite right, but I really hope that you’re able to point me in the right direction, Father, or at least listen.”

“I pray that my father’s soul may rest in peace, even though his sons aren’t in the best situation. He deserves to be happy and restful, even though we can’t be.” He said, his voice shaking. “I pray that Daniel and I will make it to Puerto Lobos in one piece and that no more harm will come to us.”

His palms began to sweat. “I pray that we may have protection in our long journey ahead of us.”

“I pray that, although we have had to do some bad things for the sake of survival, that we will be forgiven, and that we, or at least Daniel, will have a heaven to go to someday.”

“I pray that I can be a good example to Daniel and that he will grow up happy in health in spite of not having a real father to look up to.”

“I pray that I can stay by Daniel’s side until the end of our days, but if anything happens to me, I pray that You will protect Daniel and keep him safe until he makes it home to Puerto Lobos, that you or Jesus or any other saint up in heaven will watch over him.”

Tears threatened to spill down his face, but he kept them back. If not for Daniel’s sake, then for his own. He didn’t have the time to break right now.

“Oh Holy Mary, mother of the son of God, please pray for us.”


End file.
